In recent years, in order to enhance fashionability, eyeliner cosmetics have come to use coloring materials of various colors and coloring materials including high-brightness particles of large sizes.
However, the coloring material of large particle sizes clogs up in the liquid ejection path when a container for holding the liquid cosmetic therein is used, causing difficulties in smooth ejection. Further, since the coloring material precipitates, it has been necessary to provide a stirring ball or stirring bar for stirring up the precipitated coloring material.
For this reason, in order to provide a liquid cosmetic excellent in water resistance and skin adhesion, the applicants hereof have proposed a liquid cosmetic comprising an inorganic pigment, a particular dispersing agent and a particular film-forming agent (e.g., see Patent Document 1) and a water-based liquid makeup cosmetic comprising a dispersing agent, a film-forming agent, a surfactant and water, which is a liquid cosmetic made of a flake pigment, a pigment dispersing agent and water, and optionally added with a surfactant as necessary in order to provide a water-based liquid makeup cosmetic that enables easy drawing of fine lines, is excellent in waterproof sticking performance and can be homogeneously redispersed by lightly shaking (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
These liquid cosmetics have been excellent so far, but are purposed to different subjects and different physical properties of the composition from those of the present invention, so that these are distinguished. Under such circumstances, the consumers who purchase eye makeup cosmetics and the like, earnestly want a liquid cosmetic that is excellent in usability without the need of any stirring work and has such an excellent dischargability as to enable smooth ejection of high brightness coloring materials having large particle sizes without any clogging of the liquid in the liquid ejection path.
Further, in order to provide an aqueous liquid cosmetic including pearl pigments, which is excellent in settling durative stability, can be readily redispersed by stirring even if pigments are precipitated and is suitable for a liquid cosmetic applicator with a brush as an applying part for storing an aqueous cosmetic fluid, the applicants hereof have also proposed a liquid cosmetic that is formed of, at least, a surfactant, an alkyl acrylate copolymer emulsion, a pearl pigment, anionic polymer compound as a structural viscosity providing agent and presents a particular viscosity falling within a range at a predetermined shear rate with a particular non-Newtonian viscosity index (n) (see Patent Document 3).
However, as compared with the above Patent Document 3, the composition of the present invention includes no surfactant and no alkyl acrylate copolymer emulsion and does not need any re-dispersion process because pigment precipitation is eliminated by blending a particular anionic polymer compound. Accordingly, the above liquid cosmetic is different from the present invention in subjects and physical properties and can be distinguished.
On the other hand, Patent Document 4 discloses a makeup cosmetic including a particular acrylate crosspolymer. This makeup cosmetic is an oil-in-water type emulsion, which includes hydrophobically treated porous silica as an essential component and provides performance excellent in water-repellency, cosmetic coating durability, excessive sebum absorbency and stability. However, the disclosure is different from the present invention in subjects, physical properties of composition and others, and can be distinguished.
Patent Document 5 discloses a rheology modifier/hair styling resin as a cross-linked linear poly(vinyl amide/polymerizable carboxylic acid) copolymer and its production process and a hair-care prescription for providing long-lasting curl-retention for users. However, this disclosure is different from the present invention in subjects, physical properties of composition and others, and can be distinguished.